


The King Makes Three

by SkyFireForever



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Coming Out, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Feminization, Getting Out of An Abusive Relationship, Ignored Safeword, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Safeword Use, Sexual Abuse, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: Sam Seabury, Charles Lee, and George King are happy together. Or at least, that's what they convince themselves.That all changes when Sam shares a secret that George isn't too happy about. His true colors being shown, he isn't the man his partners once thought him to be.Charles and Sam want out, but leaving George behind isn't as easy as they think it should be.





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves abuse and the psychological effects that abuse can have on people. It deals with how hard it can be to get out of abusive relationships and how hard it can be to find help. You have been warned.

Sam was scared. There was no point in denying that. There were so many things that could go wrong with what Sam was about to do, about to say. It had to be said; however. If it wasn’t said, Sam would be miserable. Sam was already sort of miserable. George could be so mean, after all. That was why Sam was waiting to tell George. George would be told when Sam was ready for him to know. That time wasn’t on this particular day. Today, Charles would hear what Sam had to say. George would learn maybe tomorrow or maybe the next day. Or maybe no day at all. Sam could live with that. George never had to know. Maybe Charles never had to know either. It wasn’t too late to turn back. 

The door opened and Charles stepped inside, his light brown hair swept to the side in waves. He was beautiful. He was always so beautiful. Sam didn’t want to lose him; would give anything to keep from losing him. What if he left? What if he heard what Sam had to say before tucking tail and running. Charles was so easily frightened and overwhelmed. It wasn’t that hard to believe that he’d leave Sam and George both if Sam said the wrong thing. Maybe it didn’t need to be said. 

Only, it did. Sam knew it did. “Charles?” The strawberry blonde stood in front of the man with windswept hair. “Can you sit, please?” Sam requested, hands tangling in a light blue sweater. 

“Hm?” Charles cocked his head like one of the dogs he loved so dearly. “Oh! Sure thing, sweetheart.” He smiled and slowly lowered himself onto the couch. He was anxious now, not knowing what Sam had to tell him. What if it was something bad? What if Sam was leaving? Sam wouldn’t leave him, right? Sam couldn’t leave. 

Sam inhaled sharply, lips barely parting. “I should have told you this a long time ago, but the truth is, I didn’t even know for myself.” Sam laughed, but there was no humor in it, only a deeply held anxiety. “I just discovered it for myself, so I wasn’t keeping anything from you, not really.” Sam’s bottom lip was worried between shining, white teeth. “But you deserve to know.”

“What is it, darling?” Charles’ own anxiety was mounting. Was Sam sick? Did Sam need Charles to take care of something? Was there something wrong?

“I am,” Sam’s eyes fell closed and an intake of air was breathed in. “I’m transgender. I am a transgender woman.” The words were finally out, Sam could finally breathe. She refused to look back at her partner, too afraid of what she might see on his face. She wasn’t prepared for the disgust or horror or shock she would find there. “I’m sorry. I would have told you if I had known earlier, but I didn’t.” She admitted. “I understand if you want to leave.” 

“Leave?” Charles couldn’t believe that Sam would even think of such a thing. Sure, he was a bit confused, he felt a bit behind, but he still loved Sam, no matter who she was. She was his Sam and that was all that mattered to him. He stood and took her hand in his own. “I could never leave you.” He slowly turned her around to face him, wiping away the tears that had gathered on her cheeks. He swiped them away with his thumbs and kissed her softly. “I’m a little confused, but I love you, Sammy. That’s never going to change.” 

Sam felt more tears pool into her eyes. “Thank you.” She breathed, anxiety pouring from her like a deflating balloon. She was so relieved that he wouldn’t abandon her. “Thank you so much.” She returned his kiss, sinking into his touch. She could never repay him for everything he was. “You’re too good to me.”

“Just good enough, I think.” He countered with a smile. “Have you told George yet?” 

Her heart sunk and she shook her head. 

“Why not?”

“I’m scared.” 


	2. Disgusted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features transphobia.

Sam had to tell George. She knew that she had to. She shouldn’t have been as afraid as she was. Charles promised that he’d be with her every step of the way. He’d been so accepting of her, had supported her from the start. She was so, so grateful for him. He was so sweet to her when she doubted that she deserved it. She was just worried about George. George was gay, had always been gay. He constantly spoke of how he enjoyed pretty boys and only pretty boys. Would he still love her when she told him that she wasn’t a boy?

“I can’t do this.” She insisted, looking back at Charles. “I’m sorry, Charlie. I’m sorry. I just can’t. He’s going to hate me.” Her blue eyes were filling with tears. “It’s not too late to back out. It’s not too late.”

Charles put his hands on her arms. “No, shh. Breathe.” He rubbed her arms soothingly. “He won’t hate you.” He promised, kissing her cheek. “No one could ever hate you.” He smiled at her reassuringly. “You’re far too incredible.”

Sam flushed, hiding her pink cheeks. “You’re being too sweet to me.” She mumbled.

“Nah, just sweet enough.” He chuckled, kissing her atop her head, wringing a smile from her. “You can do this. You did this for me already.”

“That’s a bit different.” She mumbled, gazing down at the wooden floor.

“How so?”

She shrugged a bit. “You’re bisexual. He’s gay. He doesn’t like girls.”

“He likes you, though.” He insisted. “He didn’t fall in love with some boy, he fell in love with Sam Seabury. He loves you.”

“I’m still just scared, Charlie.”

“I understand.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I understand, but everything is going to be alright. Just trust me.”

The door opened and George sauntered in, wearing a deliciously extravagant outfit. He never could just dress in a manner that wasn’t extremely flamboyant. His blond hair sat atop his pale head in a beautiful crown of golden curls. He was almost angelic in appearance. Sam was in awe.

“Hello, my pets!” George seemed to glide across the floor towards them, giving them each a peck on the lips. “You are rather gorgeous this evening.” He praised, cupping Sam’s jaw in his perfectly manicured hand. “Mhm. Gorgeous indeed.” He licked his lips, voice deepening.

Sam flushed darkly. “Thank you, sir.” She glanced away, making an attempt to hide how pink her ears were turning. She was always particularly susceptible to George’s complements.

“Oh, none of that.” He forced her to meet his gaze. “I will not have you hiding your pretty little face from me.” It was a warning urging her against hiding what was his again. “We shall have great fun together tonight, hm?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam said quickly, never wanting to disagree. She was more naturally agreeable than was probably healthy.

Charles cleared his throat, earning the attention of his partners. “Sam has something s- they want to tell you.” He looked at Sam pointedly, who turned a darker shade of red under his gaze.

“Is that so?” George turned to Sam, pressing his fingers under her chin and forcing her to look up at him. “Come out with it, pet.”

“Sit down?” She requested nervously, having to fight to keep George’s gaze. She hated making eye-contact with people. It make her deeply uncomfortable in ways she couldn’t exactly describe.

George hummed to himself. “Very well, my dear.” He did as was requested of him, crossing his legs and gazing up at Sam expectantly. “Go on, kitten.”

Sam took a breath, looking at Charles for reassurance. “I’m a girl.” She blurted. “I’m a woman. Transgender. I’m a transgender woman.” She kept her eyes firmly tilted towards the floor. “I’m a woman.”

There was a moment of tense silence before George burst out laughing, clapping his hands together. “Oh, sweet thing.” He said in a baby voice. “If you wanted to do more feminization in the bedroom, all you had to do was ask.” He flashed her a sparkling grin with his shining, white teeth.

“No!” Sam shook her head quickly, unable to believe how poorly this was going. “No, that isn’t- that’s not what I want at all.” She tried to explain. “This isn’t a sex thing. I’m a woman. Just a woman. Always. Not in the bedroom. Well, in the bedroom too, but always.”

George rolled his eyes. “Nonsense.” He waved her off. “You don’t know what you are. You’re just too embarrassed to admit your adorable kinks to me.”

“No, that’s not-”

George fixed her with a withering look that could cause flowers to stop themselves from blooming. Sam retreated in on herself, barely keeping in a soft whimper. “Go strip down and wait for me in the bedroom.” He demanded coldly, causing her to hurry to obey. “You will be punished for speaking out against me.” He warned. “Now, be a good bitch and wait.”

“Yes, sir.” She whispered, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes. She wished she hadn’t said anything at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! I have much of this story planned out, but I need comments to keep me from giving up on it!


	3. Inconsideration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves mildly dubious sexual consent.

Sam always did whatever one of her partners told her to, so when George told her to strip and wait in the bedroom, she did so. She knelt on the bed with her head down, ignoring the tears cascading down her face. She felt so vulnerable, but that was the point. She was supposed to serve her partners. She was theirs. If they wanted her bare, they would have her bare. She shivered gently at the air coming from the vent, closing her eyes. Maybe some sex would get her out of her head. Maybe it would make her feel better. She hoped so.

The door opened and she risked a glance up, watching as George stepped into the room. “There’s my princess.” He praised, causing her eyes to drop immediately in submission. She was his princess. She was his darling baby girl. She just had to be good for him so she wouldn’t lose that title. She felt fingers gently running themselves through her hair. “But my princess hasn’t been good today, has she?” He tssked, removing his hand from her hair. “My beautiful darling has been getting so swept up in her dirty little thoughts that she has lost track of reality.”

Even as she was being lectured, Sam relaxed. This was something she was used to, something she understood. What was more was that George was using female pronouns for her. He certainly just did it for the scene, but he genuinely believed that it was a kink of hers and he was doing his best to accommodate her. She was so lucky to have him. She loved him so much.

She was startled by a hand in her hair, yanking her head back. She let out a tiny gasp and her eyes flew wide open. Her sea-green eyes met George’s blue ones and she braced herself for the slap before she knew it was coming. The sound echoed across the walls of the bedroom and Sam whimpered. She’d never liked the pain that came from punishments. That was far more of Charles’ thing. However, she knew that George enjoyed delivering punishments, so she could bare it.

“Focus, pet.” He sneered at her, suddenly so mean and angry. She didn’t like it all that much when they played like this. She preferred it when he was sweet to her in bed, calling her pet names and telling her how he adored her as he rocked slowly into her. This wasn’t like that. This was mean and harsh and too rough. She whimpered, lowering her gaze once again. “You know that you’ve been naughty.” George continued, gently stroking her hair. It was a reassuring gesture. It steadied her. She nodded slowly in recognition of her bad behavior. “What do you think your punishment should be?”

She hesitated, thinking it over. There were many ways she could be punished, as she knew from experience. She didn’t particularly like any of them. She hated pain. She eventually decided on the most straightforward method. “Spanking?” She offered in a tiny voice. With spanking, it was quick and then it was done. It was the least of multiple evils.

“Spanking, hm?” George thought it over for a moment. “Yes. Yes, I agree.” She could have sighed in relief, but he pressed a finger to her lips. She immediately parted them, accepting the digit into her mouth and swirling her tongue over the pad of his finger. He smirked at her, looking satisfied. “But let’s add a bit of danger, hm? Just an ordinary spanking is no fun.” He pulled his finger free and wiped it on his pants. “Charles, darling!” He called to the other room, waiting for his favorite partner to enter.

“Yeah?” Charles poked his head into the room, glancing between Sam and George. His gaze lingered on Sam, admiring her naked form. He licked his lips subconsciously before turning his attention back to George. “You called?”

George nodded. “Yes, I did.” He confirmed. “Strip for me, if you wouldn’t mind, darling.” It was not as much of a request as he pretended it was. “You will be a delicious reward for Sam’s punishment.”

“Oh, I will be?” Charles had already begun stripping out of his clothes. “Exactly how will I be doing that?” He tossed his shirt over his head and began to unbuckle his belt.

“Mhm.” George abandoned his place on the bed beside Sam and made his way towards the closet, rummaging through their many toys. “You will place that gorgeous cock of yours into his mouth.” Sam tried not to wince as she was being misgendered. “While I spank her.”

Charles stared at his boyfriend’s back. “You want my dick by her teeth as you hit her?” He asked, suddenly dubious about this. “George, that doesn’t sound sa-”

“Do you want to be punished as well?” He snapped dangerously, causing Charles’ teeth to audibly click together in his haste to shut his mouth. “That is what I thought.” He emerged from the closet carrying a wooden paddle that made Sam gulp. “But he wouldn’t dare even risk hurting you, isn’t that right, Sammy?” He asked, glancing down at her, who quickly shook her head.

“No, sir.” She whispered. “I don’t want to hurt him, sir.”

“See? Nothing to even worry about.” George smiled, settling himself against his pillows. “Alright, baby girl, ass up.” He commanded, watching as Sam nearly tripped over herself in her haste to comply. She rose to her hands and knees, her ass in George’s face. She took deep breaths, hoping that he wouldn’t be too rough with her. She hated the paddle. It hurt so badly. However, she knew that she had earned it. She had to take what she deserved. “How many do you think he deserves, Charles?” George asked with a gentle hum, admiring the paddle in his hands. It was strong wood, smooth and firm. He loved using it.

Charles considered, knowing how much Sam hated the thing, but also wanting to come up with something reasonable. “Ten?” He suggested. “The paddle is heavy and if you strike her too much, she might bite my dick off.” He explained, reasoning it out.

George laughed, reaching out to run his palm against the meat of Sam’s ass. “You may have a point there.” He mused. “Ten it is.” He nodded, hoisting the paddle. “We’ll only do five with your cock in his pretty little mouth.” He decided. “We don’t want to risk damaging it.” He smirked, weighing the paddle in his hand. “But you’ll have to get off within those five.” He warned.

“Yes, sir.” Charles nodded, stroking his cock to full hardness as he watched his partners together. He made eye contact with Sam and offered her a tiny smile. “You’ve got this, baby girl.” He assured her, reaching out to squeeze her hand briefly. He felt bad for getting her in this situation. He really hadn’t expected George to react in that way. It was disrespectful and downright cruel of him. Charles would have to speak with him about it later.

Charles winced as he watched the paddle fall onto Sam’s ass the first time. He saw how her eyes bugged out and heard how she screamed, her back arching. He knew that she didn’t like pain like he did. She could withstand it, but she didn’t enjoy it. She whimpered in pain, tears already gathering at the corner of her eyes. He opened his mouth to tell her that she was doing great when the second hit came down.

She almost collapsed. The pain was so much. She hated the paddle. She hated it. She knew her safeword, but she didn’t want to use it. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be rewarded once this was all over. She could do it. She knew that could. She just had to be strong. When the third blow landed, she cried out and her knees gave way. God, it felt like her ass was on fire. It was so painful. How did Charles actually derive pleasure from this? She took deep breaths, her tears hitting the bed. She bunched up the fabric of the blanket in her fists. She tried to tell herself that it wasn’t that bad. It would all be worth it when it was over.

George watched Sam, humming to himself. He delivered the fourth blow and watched how she bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming. “Oh, none of that, darling.” He purred, gently pressing a kiss to the abused skin. “I want to listen to your pretty noises.” He sent down the fifth smack, the sound of her scream being music to his ears. “Gorgeous.” He peppered kisses all around her ass, leaving one final one just over her hole. “Now, do you want to keep going with Charles’ dick in your mouth or do you want to stop now, but not be allowed to come?”

“W-We can continue.” Sam choked out, barely able to get out the words. “I can do it.” She whispered, feeling so sore. She just wanted to be good.

“Okay, darling.” George kissed her ass once again before looking at Charles. “Open up, sweetheart, Charles is coming in.” He told her, watching as she eagerly accepted Charles into her throat and began bobbing her head. She was so gorgeous just like this. “Alright, now I’m going to start spanking lighter, okay?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Remember not to bite out lovely boy.”

Sam had almost forgot that the sixth blow was coming. She yelped and quickly dragged her lips over her teeth to keep from accidentally biting down. She didn’t want to hurt Charles. The hit barely stung, more of a warning that anything else. This was more bearable. It was like a hit from George’s hand. She didn’t mind those. They made her feel close to him. She was so lucky to have him. He was so good to her.

She expected the seventh smack, so it didn’t shock her as much as the sixth did. She tried to enjoy it, tried to focus on the warm cock in her mouth. She could lose herself in the rhythmic in and out motions that came from bobbing her head up and down Charles’ shaft. She moaned around him, trying to take him as deep as he would go. She was startled by the eighth smack, but not enough to bite. She bobbed her head again and Charles was coming down her throat, grabbing her by the hair. She gagged, but did her best to swallow. She never enjoyed swallowing, but it was what was expected, so she tried. She pulled away once Charles released her, coughing slightly and spitting up some white liquid onto the sheets.

“Gorgeous.” George praised. “You don’t need two more.” He decided. “You made up for talking back to me.” He smiled and kissed her back before pressing a lubed finger into her. She gasped, not even knowing when he’d had the chance to grab one of their many bottles of lube. He wasted no time in his prep of her, working quickly and efficiently until she was well-stretched enough for him to fit snugly inside of her. “You don’t have to do a thing, baby girl. Just sit back and take what Daddy gives you.” He kissed her neck as he sheathed himself fully inside of her. He placed his hands on her hips and began slowly rocking in that way that he knew she loved. He went slow and steady, stretching her in all the right places.

When he began to get close, he wrapped his hand around her and stroked until she came over her pale stomach. Afterwards, he grabbed her, all pretense of going slow disappearing. He rammed into her, fucking her boneless body into the mattress. He fucked into her again and again and again, his cock disappearing into her hole repeatedly. It was overstimulating, but he had given her what she had wanted, so it was time for her to do the same. He grunted as he came deep inside of her, forcing himself as deep as he could possibly go. He panted, kissing the back of her neck. “Perfect, you were perfect.”

He pulled out and pulled her close to him, stroking her hair and whispering about what an amazing job she had done. He eventually sat up and grabbed the cream, rubbing it soothingly against her abused ass. He hummed to her as he did so, the lotion easing the aching of her back and ass. He took care of her, as he always did. After that was done, they cuddled before it was bath time. The three of them climbed into George’s huge bathtub together, Sam sitting in his lap as Charles poured some bubbles in and started the jets. It was perfect like this. They were perfect.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments! Pretty please! They will ensure that I return to this fic!


	4. Dresses and Daydreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy chapter because I've been writing angst for my other fics all day

Sam was happy with her relationship; of course, she was. George and Charles were both so perfect to her. She didn’t even deserve anything more than what she had. Sure, George was dismissive about her being a woman, but she couldn’t expect him to understand. He just didn’t know any better. Charles was nice, though. He was kind to her. He loved her. Charles always tried to remember her correct pronouns and treated her like a lady. Even George treated her like a girl in the bedroom. It was a bit uncomfortable; how George treated her identity like it was a kink, but it was something she could settle with. She didn’t want to make him angry. 

Her birthday was approaching and she pretended not to notice that George and Charles were planning a party for her. The two of them were so sweet to her with how they always did such nice things for her. She overheard them mentioning that they might even invite a few of her friends, which made her excited. She rarely got to see her friends. 

When the day of her birthday arrived, Charles took her out on the town. As soon as they got in the car, Sam grinned. “You’re just letting George set up a surprise party, aren’t you?” She asked. 

Charles shrugged, a teasing smile playing on the corner of his mouth. “I won’t tell.” He insisted, telling Sam everything she needed to know. She grinned to herself, feeling so excited. She wondered who they invited to come to the party. She hoped they invited Peggy, Peggy was her best friend. The two of them would often have fun together. Peggy was a fun person, as well as one of the few non-cisgender people that Sam knew. Peggy was agender and didn’t particularly care what pronouns were used for her. She just felt disconnected from gender, considering it to be more of a social construct than anything. Peggy also helped Sam figure out that she was trans herself. She was forever grateful towards her friend for that. 

“I wanted to take you somewhere without George watching over our shoulder.” Charles admitted, driving towards the main city. “I figured that he might disapprove.” 

Sam frowned. “If he would disapprove, maybe we shouldn’t do it.” She suggested, fidgeting in her seat. She hated doing anything that George might not like. She hated when he would get angry. 

“Oh, we’re doing it.” Charles insisted. “It will make you happy.” He smiled back at her. “Relax, darling.” He reached over to put a hand on her leg, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Trust me.”

Who was Sam to deny him that? She smiled without meaning to and nodded. “I trust you.” She assured, gazing out of the window. They stopped in front of an expensive boutique in the middle of the city and Sam’s eyes blew wide. “What are we doing here?” She glanced back at Charles. 

“Well, George gave me some money to spend on you,” Charles exited the car. “So, I decided that you were in need of some dresses and things.” He opened Sam’s door for her, escorting her into the boutique. Her eyes were wide as she admired the dresses, gowns, jewelry, and accessories that were spread across the store. 

“I can get whatever I want?” She asked in a whisper. 

“Anything you want.” He confirmed with a grin, eyes twinkling as he studied Sam’s joyous face. He caught her as she threw herself at him in a hug. He chuckled and rubbed her back. “Go on, we only have a few hours before they’ll be expecting us back.” 

Sam nodded and dashed towards the dresses, allowing her fingers to trail across the embroidery and smooth fabrics. She grabbed a few dresses before hurrying to the dressing room to try them on, bringing Charles with her.

She came out wearing an intricately embroidered dress, struggling to step with how the skirt bunched around her feet. The black fabric hung off of one shoulder, traveling down before blossoming out into a white skirt. Silver embroidery created the illusion of vines and flowers traveling across and over the black edges of the top of the dress. It was gorgeous, if stiff. It didn’t feel right on her, but she twirled around for Charles anyway. 

He applauded. “It looks stunning!” He cheered, causing her to blush. She wasn’t sure if it was right for her, though, so she changed into her next one. 

Her next dress was far simpler, but still beautiful. The top was intricately woven silver beads atop transparent red fabric, creating the illusion of a separate top from the deep red skirt that trailed to the floor. It was far lighter and easier to walk in. She loved it. The top part hung loosely around her flat chest, but she imagined that could be fixed with a padded bra. She twirled around for Charles, who whooped and cheered.  

“That one has to be a keeper.” He insisted and Sam agreed, setting it aside. She tried on several more gowns, most of them too stiff or that didn’t fit her shoulders correctly. She eventually came out in her last choice, which was also her favorite. 

“How’s this?” She stepped out, wearing a royal blue dress with threaded flower patterns sewn into the top. The back of the dress was longer than the front, which rode up to allow her to step forward with ease. The fabric flowed well and the neckline was high, which Sam appreciated. She put a hand on her hip, posing for her boyfriend. “Is this as pretty as I think it is?”

Charles stared, mouth slightly agape. “It’s gorgeous.” He breathed, standing up so he could take her into his arms and kiss her. “You're gorgeous. Blue is definitely your color, love.” 

She flushed. “Thank you.” She giggled happily. “I think I’ll get this and the red one. That’s all I really want.” 

“Alright.” Charles agreed, allowing her to change back into the clothes they had arrived in. Charles paid for the dresses and they walked out, carefully setting the new clothes down in the back seat. “Well, we have some more time to kill.” Charles remarked. “Do you want to get your ears pierced? 

Sam’s eyes widened. “May I?” She asked hopefully. 

Charles nodded. “Of course.” He assured, getting back in the car. “Come on.” They drove to a piercing and tattoo shop, where they made neat work of piercing Sam’s ears, telling her how to take care of them and what to do. As they left, Charles pulled out a small box. “I got you these at the other shop.” He told her. 

She took them and opened the box, beaming as she stared at the pair of diamond earrings. “These are beautiful.” She whispered. “Thank you so much.”

Charles shrugged. “It’s the least I could do.” He assured. “Come on, let’s get you home.” He started the engine and started off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. This is the third fic I've updated today and I'm gonna try to update at least one more. Please, please leave comments to keep me coming back!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please leave comments! They keep me coming back to my stories and ensure that I don't leave them behind!


End file.
